La lámpara de los deseos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Una lámpara que concedía deseos parecía ser una buena idea. Tener lo que se deseara con solo pedirlo sonaba demasiado bien y quizás, ese era el problema, nadie pensó en el precio que tendrían esos deseos o en las consecuencias de los mismos.


**La lámpara de los deseos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** 31 Minutos pertenece a Alvaro Diaz y Pedro Peirano.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Dylan al ver la lámpara frente a él, era que se trataba de un florero. Era la primera vez que veía una lampara que funcionaba a base de canfín. Le resultaba absurdo el que una lámpara funcionara sin electricidad o baterías, más que el hecho de que esta concedía deseos.

"¿Qué debería pedir?", pensó Dylan. Podía tener todo lo que deseara tener con solo desearlo, por lo que una lámpara capaz de conceder deseos no le parecía especialmente llamativa. El dinero era toda la magia que necesitaba. Lo mismo había pensado cuando ese extraño sujeto se la había ofrecido en las afueras de Mr Drilos. Un deseo sonaba demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

"¿Comida?", lo rechazó casi al instante. Su comida favorita era la que vendían en Mr Drilos y no estaba dispuesto a cambiarla ni siquiera por magia. Podría tener un mejor sabor, pero no era algo que le interesara. Pensar en comida le dio una idea de lo que desearía. Seguía teniendo todo el dinero que necesitaba para comprar toda la comida que quería en Mr Drilos, pero su tío insistía en que debía retomar la dieta. En su momento le había parecido una buena idea, pero en ese momento no el solo considerarla así que se estremeciera.

—Deseo poder comer todo lo que quiera sin que nadie me diga nada.

Nada pasó. La lámpara se veía igual que en el momento en que la compró y él estaba tan hambriento Planeaba ir a Mr Drilos para reclamarle al vendedor y llenar su estómago cuando escuchó a su tío llamarlo por su nombre. No era su cumpleaños ni ninguna fecha especial, pero Dylan estaba seguro de que le haría un regalo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Vamos a tratar tu hambre —le dijo el señor Manguera.

Lo primero en lo que pensó Dylan fue en que irían a Mr Drilos. Cuando pasaron de largo creyó que irían a comer en otro lado. Aunque Mr Drilos era su locar favorito no pensaba que fuera tan malo probar otros tipos de comida grasienta. Cuando pasaron al hospital se quedó sin ideas.

—La habitación está lista. Podemos iniciar con la operación en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué operación? —preguntó inseguro, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando dicha situación.

—Una que te ayudara con tu problema de obesidad.

El deseo de Dylan se cumplió. Podía comer hasta llenarse sin que nadie le reclamara por su dieta. Lo frustrante de ello era que no podía comer ni siquiera la mitad de lo que acostumbraba a comer. Su tío lo había llevado al hospital para que le engraparan el estómago por lo que este quedó a un cuarto de su capacidad.

Lanzó la lampara sin importar el lugar en el que aterrizara. Después de que le dieran de alta en el hospital, el señor Manguera le ordenó a Tulio que lo cuidara en lo que duraba su recuperación. Escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, mentalmente deseó que fuera algo de valor.

—¡Tengo hambre! —gritó —. ¡Quiero comida de Mr Drilos!

Mientras estuvo en el hospital únicamente pudo alimentarse de puré y de líquidos. Alimentos a los que difícilmente podía llamar comida, pero también lo único que podía digerir. No había pasado tanto tiempo, pero Dylan estaba seguro de no haber probado su comida favorita en una eternidad.

—¡Recuerda que debes tratarme como a tu salario!

Tulio le entregó una hamburguesa de gran tamaño, bañada en grasa y rellena de salsa. A simple vista, Dylan pudo reconocer más de tres tipos diferentes de carne. Al lado de la hamburguesa había una montaña de papas fritas cubiertas en salsa de queso. Llenó su boca con la comida frente a él y comió hasta llenarse… pero no pudo terminar ni la hamburguesa ni las papas. Quería seguir comiendo, pero su estómago estaba lleno. Dylan intentó morder la hamburguesa sin llegar a disfrutar su sabor. Lo único que sintió fueron unas ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Tulio se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Cuidar del sobrino del señor Manguera había sido agotador. Si bien el niño dejó de tener hambre cada cinco minutos, se las había arreglado para mantenerlo ocupado. Hubiera querido ignorarlo o enseñarle algo de disciplina con su palo con clavos, algo que no era posible tratándose del sobrino de su jefe.

Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención. La curiosidad fue más fuerte que el cansancio por lo que decidió descubrir de qué se trataba. Encontró una lámpara antigua. Esta no producía ningún brillo, pero Tulio ni siquiera lo consideró. En su lugar la tomó, preguntándose qué podría hacer con esta.

Pasaron pocos minutos antes de que el interés de Tulio por la lámpara se desvaneciera. Encendió la televisión, esperando que estuvieran dando alguna retransmisión de 31 Minutos o alguna entrevista que le hubieran hecho. Dejó de cambiar de canales cuando encontró una película. La lámpara que el mercader intentaba vender era muy parecida a la suya.

"¡Encontré una lámpara mágica!", pensó Tulio. Elegir un deseo no fue ningún desafío para Tulio. Se trataba de algo que había deseado desde hacía mucho y la respuesta que solía dar cada vez que le hacían la misma pregunta.

—Deseo el super super chancho —comentó Tulio mientras flotaba la lámpara. Al notar que nada pasó se sintió un tanto molesto —. Solo es basura.

Iba ir a tirarla cuando notó que había alguien del otro lado de su puerta. Se trataba de Cindy y se notaba molesta. Su primera idea fue preguntarle el motivo de su enojo, pero la forma en que lo veía le hizo saber que esa era una terrible idea. Le ofreció su lámpara esperando poder calmarla.

—Te conseguí este… hermoso jarrón de flores… muy caro y difícil de conseguir.

Cindy no parecía del todo convencida, pero el enojo no era tan visible en su rostro. Tulio se felicitó mentalmente por su rápida respuesta. Aunque hubiera deseado poder saber qué era realmente lo que le obsequió a su novia. Minutos antes había estado convencido de que era una lámpara, pero como su deseo no se cumplió, descartó esa idea.

—No parece un jarrón.

Para probar su punto, Tulio tomó las primeras flores que encontró y las colocó en el interior de la lámpara.

—No es mi cumpleaños, pero podríamos tener una cita —agregó Cindy más relajada.

—¿Por qué…? —Tulio calló al notar como una expresión de enojo iba apareciendo en el rostro de su novia —. Iré a cambiarme y esta vez… yo pagaré mi parte de la cuenta.

Una semana después se cumplió el deseo de Tulio, pero no de la forma en que le hubiera gustado. Uno de los encargados del banco se presentó en su departamento con una mala noticia. Debido a un error del banco, todas sus propiedades y sus cuentas quedarían congeladas por un periodo indefinido.

—Deberás dejar esta mansión antes de que termine el día —le dijo el representante del banco —, de lo contrario tendremos que tomar medidas legales.

—¡Pero es mi casa! —se quejó Tulio. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

—Y nadie le dice lo contrario. Pero hubo un problema con sus bienes por lo que nos vimos obligados a congelarlos hasta aclarar el conflicto. Como es un error nuestro, tenga este super super chancho para compensarlo.

Tulio tomó la alcancía que el representante del banco le ofrecía. Eso no resolvía su manera de ninguna forma, ni siquiera hacía de su situación menos llevadera. Pero el super super chancho le gustaba tanto que dejó de pensar en ello y se dedicó a tomar las cosas que le permitieron llevar consigo.

—Juanín, voy a quedarme en tu casa en lo que el banco me devuelve la mía —le dijo Tulio en cuanto el productor del noticiero le abrió la puerta.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —murmuró Juanín mientras veía a Tulio dirigirse a su cocina y tomar los últimos palitos salados que le quedaban.

—Trae las maletas —agregó Tulio —, están en la acera. Yo me encargaré de guardar el super super chancho, es demasiado valioso.

—¡Es hermoso! —comentó Juanín, maravillado por la alcancía que su amigo sostenía.

* * *

Cindy no le creyó a Tulio que la lámpara fuera un jarrón, pero el que tuviera un detalle con ella la había conmovido. Se notaba que la lámpara era antigua, por lo que Cindy dudaba que fuera difícil de obtener, especialmente una en tan buenas condiciones. No era el valor ecónomico sino el valor significativo. Cindy se sentía conmovida al pensar que Tulio se había esforzado tanto en conseguir algo lindo para ella. Comenzó a pulirla, planeaba usarla en su dormitorio como reemplazo de la luz eléctrica.

—Deseo trabajar en un programa educativa —comentó Cindy sin ser consciente de que había hablado en voz alta.

Tomó el control y a pagó el televisor. Lo había prendido por aburrimiento, pero la ausencia de espacios educativos la hicieron desistir de esa idea. Cindy estaba convencida de que si ella tuviera su propio programa seguiría los lineamientos adecuados para que sea un programa educativo de calidad.

Su deseo se cumplió antes de lo que hubiera imaginado. No recordaba haber enviado una solicitud a ningún canal de televisión pidiendo trabajo, sin embargo, allí estaban ofreciéndole un lugar en un programa educativo próximo a emocionarse. Leyó varias veces la carta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera correcto. Exceptuando el que su trabajo no estuviera especificado en ninguna parte, no había ninguna anormalidad.

—Parece que eres mi amuleto de buena suerte —le dijo a la lámpara. No tenía ojos ni ninguna característica que le indicara que tuviera vida, por lo que Cindy no esperó ninguna respuesta.

A pesar de que Cindy no era supersticiosa, llevó la lámpara de los deseos a su entrevista de trabajo. Le dieron el trabajo de inmediato, sin pedirle referencias o hacerle una entrevista, mas Cindy no podía decir que la suerte estuviera de su lado, pues las circunstancias que la llevaron a ese lugar la habían horrorizado y ni siquiera era el puesto que anhelaba.

La anterior conserje tuvo que ausentarse por incapacidad. Seguía con vida, pero sus heridas eran tan graves que le era imposible siquiera levantarse de la cama. Había sido atropellada por un vehículo de carga, sus posibilidades de despertar eran muy bajas, casi inexistentes. Los doctores aseguraban que, incluso si lograra despertar, no volvería a ser la misma.

—Preséntanos un buen proyecto y debatiremos si te incluiremos en el programa —le dijo el dueño del canal.

Cindy dudaba que hubiera un genio dentro de la lámpara, pero de haberlo, se lo imaginaba riéndose de ella. Diciéndole que debió ser más clara con su deseo y que, lo que pasó era su culpa, pues pidió un deseo sin pensar en el precio de este. Cuando regresó a su casa, la lámpara había desaparecido. Si la perdió o fue algo más, Cindy no tenía forma de saberlo.

* * *

Despertar a Tulio no fue sencillo. Juanín probó con hablarle, incluso gritarle, pero lo único que logró fue que se quejara entre sueños y que se moviera entre la cama. El ver que faltaba poco para la hora de entrada lo hacía sentir nervioso. Tulio no tenía ningún problema con llegar tarde al trabajo, pero él sí. Consideró dejarlo solo, pensamiento que descartó al instante. Conocía a Tulio lo suficiente para saber que si lo dejaba por su propia cuenta tendría problemas para llegar al noticiero.

Hubiera usado un cubo de agua de no ser porque Tulio despertó. Le pidió que se apresurara en estar listo, consciente de que tenían poco tiempo. Llegar a la hora que acostumbraba era imposible tomando en cuenta el tiempo perdido. Su idea inicial había sido tomar un autobús. Los dos no podían viajar en su bicicleta y caminar no era precisamente la opción más recomendable. Tulio no aceptó esa propuesta, incluso parecía ofendido de que lo sugiriera.

—Soy un importante presentador de un importante noticiero —le había dicho Tulio —, no sería apropiado que viajara en autobús.

—No hay nada malo con el autobús —comentó Juanín confundido —, yo lo uso cuando no puedo usar la bicicleta.

—Es porque no estás diseñado para entender ese tipo de cosas.

—Sí, diseñaaado para otras cosas —comentó Juanín de manera burlona, algo que Tulio no notó.

Juanín se sintió un tanto avergonzado cuando encontró a Bombi en el estudio. Era la primera vez que no era el primero en llegar. Mentalmente culpó a Tulio por su retraso. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que, incluso sin apresurarse, podría terminar con todos sus pendientes.

—Juanín —le reclamó Tulio —, es muy temprano para llegar tarde.

—Puedes leer esto en lo que termino de preparar el estudio —Juanín le extendió el periódico "El Alarmista" —. Me pareció ver tu nombre.

Juanín no estaba seguro de haber visto el nombre de Tulio en el periódico, pero lo había dicho para distraerlo en lo que trabajaba. Cuando notó la seriedad en el rostro de Tulio supo que su idea había funcionado. El mentirle a su amigo lo hizo sentir un poco culpable, pero se dijo que no tenía otra alternativa.

Con ayuda de Bombi, el trabajo no se sintió tan pesado para Juanín. Desde que el zombi se había convertido en el mayordomo de 31 Minutos, Juanín había tenido más tiempo para descansar. Esto último le resultaba un tanto extraño, pero nada que le molestara. El resto de los trabajadores comenzaron a llegar, todos ellos se sorprendieron al notar que Tulio se encontraba en su sitio de trabajo.

—¿Cómo lo supieron? —preguntó Tulio, mitad molesto, mitad sorprendido.

—¡Tulio, estamos al aire!

Las palabras de Juanín provocaron que Tulio se sobresaltara. El presentador lanzó el periódico que segundos había estado leyendo y pretendió que nada estaba pasando. Lo primero que hizo fue presentar el noticiero, luego leyó los titulares, en apariencia, era un día como cualquier otro dentro del estudio de 31 Minutos.

—¿Qué pasó, Tulio? —le preguntó Juanín. Mientras que hablaba, el noticiero transmitía la nueva encuesta de Mico el micófono.

Tulio le mostró el periódico. Al principio Juanín no entendió por qué su amigo reaccionaba de ese modo, era solo un artículo sobre un error cometido por el banco. Ver el nombre del presentador le hizo entender lo que ocurría. Él había sido uno de los afectados por aquel error y ese había sido el motivo por el que se instaló en su casa.

—Pronto lo solucionaran —intentó animarlo Juanín.

—Eso espero. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda soportar vivir en medio de la pobreza —lloriqueó Tulio, de pronto su expresión cambió —, lo bueno es que tengo el super super chancho.

—¡Tulio, estamos al aire! —lo interrumpió Juanín.

—Interesante encuesta —comentó Tulio —. Pasemos con Bongo Stingo y su sección "Cosas que buscan cosas". En el capítulo de hoy tenemos el caso de un calcetín que busca a su hermano perdido.

Juan Carlos Bodoque entró mientras que la sección de Bongo Stingo era transmitida en televisión. Tomó asiento en el lugar donde acostumbraba, listo para presentar su nota verde.

—Tulio, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

—Si es dinero, no puedo prestarte nada.

—El banco ha congelado todas las cuentas de Tulio —agregó Juanín.

—Eso es terrible —se lamentó Bodoque para luego dirigirse a Juanín —. No es mucho dinero, solo para una carrera de caballos.

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer, además… estamos al aire.

* * *

Cuando Mario Hugo se encontró una margarita pensó en presentarla en su sección "La Dimensión hermosa y desconocida". Movido por la curiosidad, decidió deshojar la flor. "Me quiere", "No me quiere", repetía Mario Hugo cada vez que arrancaba un pétalo. Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro con cada "me quiere" y desaparecía con cada "no me quiere".

—No me quiere —comentó al arrancar el último pétalo.

Eso le dolió del mismo modo en que le dolía ser rechazado por Patana. Intentó convencerse de que solo era una flor y que no debía tomárselo como una señal absoluta de que todos sus intentos por conquistar el corazón de Patana eran en vano. Logró sentirse mejor hasta que recordó que ya no tenía nada que presentar en su sección.

Se levantó y continuó buscando. A simple vista no había nada que pudiera servirle. En aquella zona solo había pasto, pero no podía usarlo pues ya lo había hecho, pocas semanas antes. Un brillo atrapó su atención por completo. Corrió hasta el lugar de donde este provenía, encontrándose con una lámpara bastante antigua.

Tomó un paño de su bolsillo y la usó para limpiarla. Estaba sucia, cubierta de agua y lo que suponía, restos provenientes del río. Se notaba que era una lámpara antigua, pero las condiciones en las que se encontraba eran propias de una lámpara nueva.

—Me gustaría que Patana me amara —comentó Mario Hugo en voz alta. En ningún momento esperó a que su deseo se cumpliera, menos de la manera en que lo hizo, de saberlo, no hubiera permitido que pasara.

Tuvo problemas para llegar al estudio. De haberse demorado unos minutos más, no habría podido entregar el video de manera puntual. Tomó asiento al lado de Tulio y esperó a que lo presentaran. Buscó a Patana con la mirada, pero no le pareció extraño el no encontrarla. Supuso que debía estar trabajando en una segunda temporada de su reality show o quizás estaba ansiosa de ejecutar nuevas ideas.

—Hace poco encontré una parecida —comentó Tulio en cuanto su video terminó —, pero estaba dañada, no me concedió ningún deseo.

—A mí tampoco —comentó Mario Hugo, su voz no fue más alta que un susurro, luego agregó —, pero debes admitir que es hermoso… y desconocido.

Juan Carlos Bodoque tomó la lámpara que Mario Hugo había mostrado en su sección. Durante varios segundos la observó, analizándola cuidadosamente, pero sin llegar a encontrar algo que llamara su atención. Consideró apostarla, algo que descartó al considerar que su precio era muy bajo.

—Debería pedir que Tormenta China gane una carrera o que me den el puesto de presentador del noticiero —comentó Bodoque con la lámpara en mano, comenzó a frotarla —. Deseo ser el presentador de 31 Minutos.

—Yo también tengo un deseo —Policarpo tomó la lámpara y la frotó —. Deseo tener una larga cabellera rubia.

No vio a Patana durante el noticiero. Cuando le preguntó a Tulio por su sobrina, este le dijo que se había tomado el día libre para presentar un examen. Mario Hugo se dijo que si le llevaba un café y una hamburguesa lograría hacer que se sintiera mejor. Se dirigió a la máquina de café y tomó un vaso. Recordaba que Policarpo había dicho que ese era uno de sus cafés favoritos por lo que decidió llevarle un poco a Patana. Otro factor que influyó en su decisión era su falta de dinero.

La comida la compró en una cafetería cerca del estudio. Fue en ese lugar en donde se encontró con Patana. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue lo feliz que era al poder verla, sentimiento que desapareció al notar la expresión en el rostro de la mujer a la que amaba. Se veía preocupada, como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

—Sácame de aquí —le dijo Patana mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Mario Hugo notó una humedad expandirse por su cuerpo.

—¡Estás sangrando! —gritó al notar la herida en el cuello de Patana.

—Sácame de aquí —repitió la estudiante en práctica. Mario Hugo tuvo problemas para entender lo que decía debido a la forma en que lloraba.

Le ofreció su hombro y la llevó hasta su casa. Ocasionalmente volteaba para asegurarse de que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. No encontró nada extraño. Si hubiera tomado un taxi se habría tomado menos tiempo, pero ninguno pensó en ello, estaban demasiado alterados como para pensar con claridad.

Mario Hugo no se permitió tranquilizarse hasta encontrarse dentro de su casa. Ayudó a Patana para que tomara asiento. No le hizo ninguna pregunta. Sentía que necesitaba saber lo que la había dejado en ese estado, pero no deseaba presionarla. Su compañera de trabajo se veía tan afectada, como si estuviera por derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Será mejor que te lleve al hospital —comentó Mario Hugo mientras revisaba el cuello de Patana. Ver que se trataba de una herida superficial hizo que se sintiera un poco más tranquilo.

—¡No! —gritó Patana, se notaba alterada —, si te quedas conmigo, estaré bien.

Mario Hugo no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Si alguien había lastimado a Patana debía poner una demanda para evitar que la situación se repitiera. Pero tampoco podía decirle que no, lucía tan vulnerable que temía pudiera lastimarla si la dejaba sola o la obligaba a hacer algo que no quería.

La fuerza con la que Patana abrazaba a Mario Hugo era prueba de lo asustada que estaba. Se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si ella fuera todo lo que le quedaba. Intentó calmarla, repitiéndole que todo estaría bien.

Mario Hugo le extendió a Patana el café que planeaba regalarle. Aunque más de la mitad se había derramado, a Patana no parecía molestarle. Su mirada parecía indicar que para ella no había nada más valioso que esa bebida tibia. Pocos minutos después se quedó profundamente dormida sobre su hombro.

Cuando tomó el teléfono, estaba seguro de que era lo correcto, por el bien de Patana.

* * *

Como Tulio no se había presentado antes de que el noticiero comenzara, Juan Carlos tomó su lugar. Presentó el programa y los titulares con normalidad. A nadie le pareció extraño el que Tulio se ausentara y a Juan Carlos simplemente no le importó. La calma del lugar terminó cuando Jackson Aceituno hizo su presentación. No era solo el hecho de que se trataba de una noticia sino las personas que estaban involucradas.

—Esta mañana ha ocurrido un tiroteo en la esquina Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal —anunció Jackson Aceituno —. Se presume que se trata de una disputa entre pandillas. La policía recomienda a los ciudadanos mantenerse en sus casas y alejados de las ventanas en todo momento hasta que se considere que todo está bajo control. Entre los heridos se reportan al presentador del programa 31 Minutos, Tulio Triviño y al periodista de espectáculos, Policarpo Avendaño. De momento se desconoce el estado de ambos, pero se presume que la situación es delicada.

—Es terrible —comentó Juanín —, deberíamos ir a visitarlos al hospital y...

—En cuanto terminen el noticiero —lo interrumpió Cosimo Gianni —. Tenemos una exclusiva y no debemos desaprovecharla. Jackson Aceituno nos mantendrá al tanto de lo que pase.

—Pero… —intentó decir Juanín.

—No insistas —comentó Bodoque, un tanto sorprendido por el reporte de Jackson Aceituno —. De nada serviría que vayamos al hospital ahora y aquí podremos estar enterados de lo que pase. Además, Tulio y Policarpo deben estar bien.

—Eso espero —comentó Juanín con tristeza. Estamos al aire.

Juanín no era el único que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Cosimo Gianni. Todos en el elenco deseaban ir al hospital y descubrir por sus propios medios lo que estaba pasando. Ninguno lo hizo, no era solo la certeza de que podrían perder su empleo de intentarlo. El asesor de imagen había dicho que harían más en el estudio que en el hospital, ninguno pudo contradecir esto último. Repetirse que estaban bien fue lo único que les permitió estar tranquilos, trabajando en un noticiero consideraban que se enterarían de todo lo que ocurriera.

El noticiero fue interrumpido en tres ocasiones para hablar de lo ocurrido en la esquina Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal. La primera vez fue para alertar a la audiencia, recordándoles los números telefónicos para reportar cualquier cosa sospechosa que vieran. La segunda fue un resumen del incidente, incluyendo la lista de heridos. No hubo ningún muerto, solo Tulio y Policarpo fueron afectados, pero la situación en la que ambos se encontraba seguía siendo un misterio. La tercera ocasión fue para notificar el arresto del que, aseguraron, era el último de los involucrados.

—Si no han dicho nada sobre el estado de ambos es porque están bien. Las malas noticias son las primeras en transmitirse, especialmente dentro de un noticiero.

—Eso espero —comentó Patana, se notaba deprimida, algo usual en ella desde que la habían atacado.

Al principio había sido extraño verla tan cerca de Mario Hugo, con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando. Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, pero Bodoque estaba convencido de que estaban saliendo. Patana pudo continuar con su vida normal, si estaba con Mario Hugo, pues de lo contrario parecía temerosa incluso de su propia sombra.

Lo primero que hicieron al terminar el noticiero, fue dirigirse al hospital en el que Tulio y Policarpo se encontraban internados. Como Jackson Aceituno lo mencionó durante su reportaje, no tuvieron ningún problema en localizarle. Obtener las respuestas que buscaban tampoco fue complicado.

—Policarpo Avendaño se encuentra estable —les dijo la enfermera mientras revisaba un folleto —, según este expediente la operación fue todo un éxito.

—¿Operación? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Pueden pasar a verlo en cualquier momento —continuó hablando la enfermera, si los escuchó, no parecía estar interesada en darles una respuesta.

—¿Qué hay de mi tío Tulio? —insistió Patana —. Él también está internado en este sitio.

—¿Nombre completo? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Tulio Triviño Tufillo —respondió Bodoque.

—¿Familiares del paciente? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Soy su sobrina —se apresuró en responder Patana, su voz carecía de la seguridad con la que acostumbraba a hablar.

—Su estado es crítico —respondió la enfermera, su voz carecía de tacto —, incluso es probable que no sobreviva la noche.

Patana abrazó a Mario Hugo con fuerza. Aunque Bodoque estaba detrás de ella, supo que estaba llorando. Su respiración agitada la delataba.

—¿Podría llorar en voz baja? —le regañó la enfermera —, estamos en el hospital y los pacientes necesitan silencio para recuperarse.

Mario Hugo abrazó a Patana en un intento por tranquilizarla. El sonido de su llanto se hizo más débil hasta el punto en que desapareció. Para nadie era un secreto que la estudiante en práctica solo podía tranquilizarse cuando Mario Hugo estaba cerca. Nadie sabía el motivo, pero sospechaban que era por el hecho de que la había salvado, de lo que no estaban seguros era que se tratara de amor.

Lo primero que notaron cuando visitaron a Policarpo fue que se encontraba completamente cubierto en vendas. Aquello le resultó extraño a Bodoque. Sabía que había recibido una bala perdida, pero dudaba que esta lo hubiera lastimado lo suficiente como para necesitar ser envuelto en su totalidad, especialmente cuando los doctores aseguraban que su situación era estable.

Como estaba dormido no pudieron hacerle ninguna pregunta. Tampoco pudieron permanecer durante mucho tiempo, un enfermero los sacó casi de inmediato, asegurando que su presencia estaba lejos de ayudar a la recuperación del paciente. Ninguno quería retirarse, pero nuevamente se vieron obligados a seguir órdenes.

Decidieron quedarse en la sala de espera hasta que les dieran noticias. Sabían que nada cambiaría si se quedaban en ese lugar, pero no tenían las fuerzas ni deseos para retirarse. Patana fue la única que se quedó dormida, lo hizo sobre el regazo de Mario Hugo, únicamente porque este le había prometido despertarla si se enteraba de algo.

—¿Familiares del paciente Tulio Triviño? —preguntó la misma enfermera que los atendió al principio.

Bodoque sacudió a Patana, no con demasiada fuerza, para que despertara. Ver su reacción le hizo considerar que no fue una buena idea. Lucía asustada, como si se tratara de un pequeño animalillo encerrado en una trampa. No se calmó hasta que Mario Hugo acarició su cabello y le repitió que todo estaba bien.

—¿No hay otro familiar? —preguntó la enfermera, más que preocupada se notaba molesta.

—Somos sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo —respondió Bodoque —. Lo que sea que tenga que decir, puede hacerlo frente a nosotros.

—Me temo que no estoy autorizada para dar esa información —luego se dirigió a Mario Hugo —. Ve a la cafetería y dale un té de manzanilla, esa niña lo ocupa urgentemente.

Mario Hugo y Patana se retiraron, pero la enfermera no les dio ninguna noticia hasta que los padres de Tulio se presentaron. Los dos lucían preocupados, un tanto molestos por no haber sido notificados con anterioridad. De no tratarse de una situación tan crítica, Bodoque les habría preguntado por qué no vieron el noticiero.

—Ahora sí nos puede decir qué está pasando —preguntó Bodoque sin disimular su mal humor —. O nos va a salir con alguna tonta excusa.

—El paciente Tulio Triviño falleció a las cinco de la madrugada, producto de una hemorragia interna —respondió la enfermera —. Se hizo todo lo posible por salvar su vida, pero una de las balas golpeó en órganos vitales.

Un sonido seco les hizo saber que la madre de Tulio se había desmayado. A su lado, el padre de Tulio se encontraba en un estado similar, poco era lo que le faltaba para imitar a su esposa. No eran los únicos afectados. Esa noticia había sido un duro golpe para todos ellos.

—¿Cómo puede darnos una noticia de tal magnitud sin tacto? —le preguntó Bodoque molesto. Sabía que su amigo no estaba bien, la falta de noticias hizo que sospechara, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan grave.

—No tenían prisa por saber —respondió la enfermera de manera sarcástica —. Si me disculpan, debo retirarme, otros pacientes esperan ser atendidos.

Bodoque no hizo nada para detenerla, pero ganas no le faltaron. Si Juanín no hubiera estado a su lado, probablemente habría hecho algo de lo que terminaría arrepintiéndose. Deshizo el agarre de su amigo con brusquedad, pero fue la expresión de Juanin lo que lo hizo detenerse. Sus ojos no eran visibles, pero resultaba evidente para Bodoque que estaba llorando. Para nadie era un secreto lo mucho que Juanín admiraba a Tulio y lo mucho que valoraba su amistad.

* * *

Lo primero en que pensó Policarpo cuando despertó, era que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Recordaba haber recibido una bala en el brazo, el dolor fue insoportable, pero dudaba que fuera tan grave como para requerir que todo su cuerpo fuera vendado. No era la primera vez que tenía una sensación así, pero eso no tenía sentido. En aquella ocasión se había sometido a una cirugía para verse más joven, no para que le retiraran una bala del brazo.

—Veo que ya despertó —escuchó la voz de una enfermera —, según este registro, ya puedo quitarle las vendas.

Policarpo tenía muchas preguntas. Quería saber cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, qué había sido de Tulio. Lo último que recordaba era que ambos estaban pasando por la esquina Ministro Carvajal con Ministro Carvajal cuando inició una balacera. Recordaba haber sido herido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Esperaba que hubiera tenido mejor suerte que la suya. Al final no pudo hacer ninguna, la enfermera se fue antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Cuando sus amigos ingresaron notó que tenían un aspecto horrible. Era evidente que se habían desvelado, Policarpo podía apostar a que no lo habían hecho en más de un día. Sus expresiones le hicieron en lo peor. No era solo cansancio, era algo más que no lograba identificar, algo que dudaba pudiera ser bueno.

—¿Están seguros de que esta es la habitación de Policarpo?

—Sí. Es normal que se vea diferente después de su operación.

—¿Tan mal me veo? —comentó Policarpo en un intento por aligerar el ambiente.

Notó que sus amigos intercambiaban miradas. La sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo nuevamente se hizo presente. Dudaba que fuera por su apariencia, aunque había despertado de un largo sueño no creía que se viera tan mal como para causar esa impresión.

—Top, top, top, top, top, top...

—¿Qué te pasa, Policarpo?

—Me pasa cada vez que me ocultan al-go.

—Cuando te veas en un espejo lo entenderás —respondió Bodoque. La forma en que hablaba era propia de quien deseaba evitar un tema, pero Policarpo no lo notó.

—Solo me retiraron una bala, no es tan gra-ve.

—¿Una bala? —comentó el doctor que acaba de llegar. Comenzó a revisar los folletos bajo su brazo —. Creo que hubo un error con los expedientes.

En cuanto Policarpo tuvo un espejo, pudo comprobar que su deseo de tener una larga cabellera rubia se había cumplido, pero ese no era el único cambio en su cuerpo.

Tenía la apariencia física de una mujer… otra vez.

* * *

Huachimingo observó el homenaje que era transmitido en el noticiero. Hubiera querido poder hacer algo más, pero al igual que sus otros compañeros se encontraban con las manos atadas. Ninguno era un familiar de primer y segundo grado por lo que no consiguieron un permiso para ausentarse.

Para todos ellos había sido difícil, especialmente para Patana. Si bien su situación ya era mala antes de enterarse de la muerte de su tío, está empeoró. Mario Hugo parecía ser el único capaz de sacarla del profundo estado de depresión en la que se encontraba. Huachimingo temía que si continuaba sometida a tanto estrés pudiera terminar colapsando.

—Hola, linda señorita.

Huachimingo apartó la mirada del monitor, encontrándose con Guaripolo. No sabía cómo había entrado, Guaripolo siempre lograba arreglársela para entrar sin que nadie lo notara, aunque quizás ayudaba el hecho de que nunca habían tomado medidas para evitarlo y que desde la muerte de Tulio había sido nombrado como el encargado de "La nota verde". A su lado se encontraba Policarpo.

—Soy Policarpo. Ubícate.

—¿No te gustaría dar un paseo en motocicleta bajo la luz de la luna? —preguntó Guaripolo, si escuchó la respuesta de Policarpo, no parecía haberle afectado.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Guaripolo, el personaje favorito de los niños de 31 Minutos.

—Bodoque, estamos al aire —los interrumpió Juanín, su voz carecía de la energía que era usual en él.

Bodoque no parecía sorprendido con las palabras de Juanín, por el contrario, parecía esperarlas. Había logrado conseguir el puesto de presentador del noticiero, pero no se le veía especialmente feliz por ello.

—¿Terminaste la nota verde?

Esas palabras bastaron para que Guaripolo se retirara. Por lo apresurada de su salida, Huachimingo sospechó que no había terminado su sección. No podía juzgarlo, él había hecho su presentación en cinco minutos, cuando se dirigía al estudio. Juan Carlos Bodoque presentó a Policarpo y Policarpo se encargó de presentar su ranking top. El ver en el primer lugar la canción "Ratoncitos" le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Una mirada a sus compañeros bastó para saber que ellos pasaban por algo similar.

Un pequeño brillo llamó su atención. Al descubrir lo que lo había producido se sintió horrorizado. Si bien no era la primera vez que veía esa lámpara, si era la primera vez que la observaba detenidamente. Y no le gustaba lo que veía. Espera estar equivocado, pues de lo contrario sabía que todos estaban en peligro. Llamó a sus compañeros aprovechando que estaban en comerciales.

—¿Qué pasa, Hua-chi-min-go? —le preguntó Policarpo.

—Es esa lámpara, debemos deshacernos de ella cuanto antes.

—¿Qué tanto daño puede hacer? —preguntó Mario Hugo un tanto confundido —. Es hermosa… y desconocida.

—¡Es peligrosa! —lo interrumpió Huachimingo —, esa es la lámpara de los deseos, cumplirá un deseo de todo aquel que la frote, pero el precio a pagar es muy alto…

—No seas ingenuo, Huachimingo —le interrumpió Bodoque —, las lámparas mágicas no existen, todos sabemos que sus duendes de otra dimensión.

—¡Piénsenlo! —continuó hablando Huachimingo —. Policarpo deseó tener una larga cabellera rubia y lo operaron para que se viera como una mujer, Bodoque pidió ser el presentador y… ¡Les juro que es verdad!

—Sigo creyendo que son tonterías —comentó Bodoque, se notaba molesto.

—Debemos lanzarla a un volcán —continuó hablando Huachimingo —, esa es la única forma en que podemos estar a salvo.

—Son tonterías —insistió Bodoque —. Los comerciales están por terminar, será mejor que regresen a sus posiciones.

—Juanín, te entrego la lámpara. No debes pedir ningún deseo en ninguna circunstancia. Mañana iré a lanzarla a un volcán, pueden acompañarme si quieren.

* * *

Juanín se despertó agitado. No recordaba lo que había soñado, pero si los sentimientos que este le había provocado. Dolor, angustia y miedo, principalmente miedo, pero no sabía de qué. Intentó volver a dormir, pero fue en vano. Tenía tiempo de sobra para su viaje con Huachimingo y su trabajo no le preocupaba. Tenía varios pendientes, pero estaba seguro de poder terminarlos si trabajaba durante la noche y presionaba a los tramoyas, aunque esto último lo haría como última opción. El problema era que no se sentía con la capacidad para hacerlo.

La lámpara se encontraba en la alacena, en medio del café y del azúcar. Juanín sintió el impulso de tomarla, cambió de parecer cuando notó las cajas en la salida. No era necesario que lo hiciera, pero Juanín decidió que plancharía las corbatas de Tulio una última vez antes de hacerle llegar a los padres de Tulio las cosas que aún permanecían en su casa.

Huachimingo le había prohibido pedirle un deseo a la lámpara, pero le era inevitable pensar que era su obligación hacerlo. Solo tendría que frotarla y desear que Tulio regresara a la vida. Si había un precio a pagar, Juanín dudaba que este no justificara el no devolverle la vida a su amigo. Las cosas se habían tornado tan mal para muchos en el elenco de 31 Minutos y él solo quería cambiarlo.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué hora podía ser, no esperaba a nadie y era demasiado temprano como para recibir visitas. Después de asegurarse que la plancha no quemara nada, se dirigió a la salida.

Era Huachimingo quien estaba del otro lado.

—¿No has pedido ningún deseo? —le preguntó Huachimingo.

—No.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, podría ser muy peligroso.

—Podríamos usarlo para traer a Tulio de vuelta —sugirió Juanín un tanto inseguro.

—¡No te dejes engañar por los trucos de esa malvada lámpara! —lo interrumpió Huachimingo notablemente asustado —, el precio por la vida es el más alto de todos! ¡Podrías morir! ¡Podrías matar a alguien más! ¡Le juro que es verdad!

Juanín bajó la mirada, mitad apenado, mitad culpable por lo que había dicho. La idea no había desaparecido del todo de su mente, pero prefirió no seguir hablando del tema. Si bien no terminaba de creer la historia de Huachimingo, había algo en la forma en que hablaba que le hacía querer apoyarlo con esa idea.

Mario Hugo, Patana, Policarpo y Bodoque se reunieron con ellos antes de que pudieran tomar el autobús.

—Podemos ir en mi carro —sugirió Bodoque. No parecía creer en la historia de Huachimingo, pero tampoco se veía dispuesto a abandonar esa búsqueda.

—Nos espera un largo camino, lleno de sufrimiento y de peligros —les dijo Huachimingo —, el enemigo estará listo para robarnos la lámpara de los deseos, pero no debemos permitirlo. En las manos equivocadas, esta lámpara puede ser el fin de todo lo que conocemos hasta ahora. No tengan miedo, porque solo siendo valientes podremos completar esta noble tarea. Por más que sientan el deseo de pedir un deseo, no deben hacerlo, pues no habrá escapatoria para los incautos que caigan en sus garras.

El mayor problema al que se enfrentaron fue a una terrible presa. Llegar al volcán les tomó horas. El tráfico avanzaba con una lentitud exasperante. Durante el recorrido Juanín no pudo dejar de pensar en su deseo, en lo que podría pasar si revivía a Tulio. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Huachimingo estaba exagerando. Se decía que su deber de amigo era hacer lo imposible por traer a su amigo de vuelta.

No fue el único pensamiento que tuvo respecto a la lámpara, ni siquiera el que lo hizo sentirse más avergonzado. Juanín se dijo que teniendo una lámpara con poderes ilimitados era una pena que la desperdiciara. Una voz en su cabeza que no parecía ser la de sus pensamientos le dijo que era su obligación usarla para su propio beneficio y que los demás no la merecían.

"Ellos abusan de ti, hacen contigo lo que les da la gana. Si lo deseas podrías cambiar las cosas, ser quien dé las órdenes, cumplir todos tus deseos, no solo tendrías vacaciones, serás el dueño de todo".

Esto último era tentador, demasiado quizás. Juanín se imaginó como presentador, algo que solo pudo hacer cuando su blog "El diario de Juanín" era popular. Mentiría si dijera que no quería repetir esa experiencia, ser famoso se había sentido tan bien, pero duró tan poco. Estando atrapado en medio del tráfico, era difícil ignorar esa clase de pensamientos.

—¿No podemos avanzar más rápido? —preguntó Patana. No lucía enojada sino asustada, más de lo normal.

—Paciencia, Patanita —intentó animarla Mario Hugo.

A pesar de que tenía el amor de Patana, se notaba que no era feliz. Nunca hubiera querido que ocurriera de ese modo, que la mujer de la que se enamoró hubiera dejado de ser la que solía ser para convertirse en alguien tan dependiente de él. Una parte de Mario Hugo creía que, si destruía la lámpara, las cosas volverían a ser lo que eran. Necesitaba que fuera verdad.

La comida no fue ningún problema. Mientras que esperaban a que los vehículos al frente se movieran, buscaban un restaurante o puesto de comida y compraban algo para el viaje. Nadie intentó atacarlos ni robarles. Aunque habían mostrado la lámpara en el noticiero, nadie parecía tener ningún tipo de interés por la misma.

Juanín saltó la valla que mantenía a los turistas alejados del cráter del volcán y se acercó lo suficiente para lanzar la lámpara en su interior, pero sin arriesgarse demasiado. Solo tenía que estirar su mano y todo terminaría. Su cuerpo no reaccionó, su mano se aferraba con fuerza a la lampara que debía lanzar a las profundidades del volcán.

—¡Vamos, Juanín! —lo animaron sus amigos — ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo!

Juanín pensó en todo lo que podría pedirle a la lámpara. Miles de deseos cruzaron por su mente, opacando las voces de sus amigos que le insistían que lanzara la lámpara. "Si no es real, no tiene nada de malo que pida un deseo y sí es real, yo también merezco un deseo", pensó Juanín.

—¿Qué te pasa, Juanín?

—¡No te dejes engañar por la lámpara! ¡Es malvada! ¡Juro que es verdad!

Antes de que Juanín pudiera responder, sintió como la lámpara le era arrebata de su mano. El responsable de ello había sido un pequeño oso azul que solía aparecer en muchas, por no decir todas, las encuestas de Mico el micófono. Ninguno supo de quien se trataba y menos por cuánto tiempo los había seguido. Solo que se veía feliz por haber obtenido la lámpara.

Felicidad que duró poco tiempo pues tropezó y cayó en el interior del volcán, cumpliendo con la tarea que le había sido encomendada a Juanín. Un sentimiento de pena se instaló en sus corazones, ver a alguien morir de esa forma los había marcado, sería algo que no olvidarían con facilidad.

La lámpara fue destruida, sin embargo, nadie sentía que algo hubiera cambiado.


End file.
